


eat it, drink me

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Robbery, Trick or Treating, Vampire Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Vampire Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Vampires, Violence warning just to be safe, and lots of food, honestly mild assault, mostly showki being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: After an unsuccessful trick-or-treating adventure, Kihyun makes his way to Jooheon's Halloween party. Going down the wrong road, he finds himself lost, and surround by three scary-looking guys. Thankfully, a supernatural being with monster like strength comes right when he needs him. Enamored, Kihyun will do anything he can to repay this man.





	eat it, drink me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uowen/gifts).



> so this is my first time doing anything for a fic exchange.... or writing a fic for anyone else in general. so i hope you like it! i did my best! thank you!

Another door slams into their faces, making this about the 10th - or maybe 20th, he isn’t sure - time it’s happened tonight. “Okay, tell me again why we thought this was a good idea.” Kihyun asks.

“I was under the impression today’s society is much more accepting.” Changkyun replies. “But maybe we shouldn’t have picked this part of the town.” 

“Yeah, no shit. It’s only college kids and single business workers out here. Anyone who actually has candy tonight isn’t gonna share it with us.” Kihyun complains. 

He eyes the cheap plastic trick-or-treat bag he bought, his statement only being partially true.   It’s got a few stray pieces of candy, some gum and one big chocolate bar. God bless the old woman who was stocked up waiting for kids that were never going to come. “At least we got something.”

“I figured at least you could pass for a teenager.” Changkyun teases. 

“I’m 24, Changkyun. And you’re younger than me.”

“Could have fooled me.”

“You brat.” Kihyun raises his hand at Changkyun pretending to hit him. Changkyun giggles back at him, knowing he’d never land a (hard) blow. 

“Let’s just get to the party. They’ll probably have some candy we can steal there.” he suggests, knowing full and well any candy that’s there is already long gone.

“Actually, I should probably head home. I’ve got a test tomorrow.” Changkyun says. Kihyun looks at him with disbelief.

“Are you kidding me? You have a test tomorrow and you dragged me out here to go trick-or-treating?” Kihyun asks as if something like this isn’t completely on brand for Changkyun.

“I should have brought Minhyuk.” Kihyun agrees.

“You stress me out.”

“I know.”

“Whatever, just go home and go study. If you fail this test, I’ll kill you.” Kihyun whines, his worry over Changkyun’s grades overshadowing his discontent with being dragged out here and then bailed on.

“How will you get to the party?” Changkyun asks.

“It’s not that far. I’ll just walk.” Kihyun says simply. Changkyun throws him a concerned look.

“Oh come on, I’ll be fine. Besides, you should be more worried going home than me where  _ you _ live.” 

“It was just  _ one guy _ who got stabbed. It’s perfectly safe.” The sentence makes no sense to Kihyun.

“Right, Okay.” He has no right to speak considering the multiple times he’s found himself walking down the wrong road at the wrong time. There’s been times he thought were close calls, but he’s never had an issue before. Not like trick-or-treating in this area with only another equally weak twink to protect him is that much safer than walking alone. “Just text me when you get home. I’ll see if I can steal you some candy.” In his head he thinks of plans to buy some before he gets home if he can’t find any to share with him later.

“Oh, you’re so caring, Kihyunnie~” He reaches out to hug him, only to have Kihyun shove him off. He scraps the buying candy idea.

 

✧

 

It takes Kihyun only a few minutes after the two separate to realizes he should be as concerned as Changkyun was about walking to the part alone. A what would be 20 minute walk now turned into a 35 minute walk, and Kihyun is still not at Jooheon’s house. The short cut he decided to take had failed him, and with his shitty cell service his phone can’t even tell him where he is.

The street he finds himself in has a concerning lack of lighting, same as all of the surrounding streets.

“Come on...” Kihyun whines at his phone, trying to hide the stress in his voice for his own sake. Jooheon’s parties never seem to end too quickly, but with the time he spent with Changkyun he’s already missing more than he wants to. It’s not the most important thing to worry about right now, but it still has him smacking his phone trying to jar the signal back into it like an old TV.

Miraculously, it works and his phone finally flashes with his location, and directs him down the alley he’s on, showing Jooheon’s place is just a little bit ahead and around a couple corners. 

“Oh, thank god.” He pushes his fear he’s pretending doesn’t exist to the side, and quickly trots down the alleyway.

“What’re you in such a rush for?” A voice comes from in front of him. A man from an adjacent alley walks out in front of him. Kihyun stops quickly. He’s a lanky looking guy with longer hair, and a big baggy coat, with his hands shoved into his pocket.

_ Shit. _

His mouth remains shut, unable to formulate anything to help himself. He hopes by any grace of a higher being that keeping silent will kill his interest and make him go away.

“You got nothin’ to say?” Another voice calls out from behind him. He quickly whips his head around and sees two more men walking towards him. One younger looking guy who looks like a bodybuilder, and a bald guy who looks like he just got let out on parole.

_ Shit, shit, shit.  _ Is all that can go through his head. Of course something like this would happen now. He had it coming with the route he was taking.

“Oh, you went trick or treating? What you got? Can I have some?” The man in front says. The three close in on him, Kihyun steadily moving back as much as he can.

“You got a problem? Let me see what you got.” The man grabs Kihyun’s candy bag, eyeing his loot. “Aw, what the hell is this? There’s not shit in here.” 

Kihyun is struck completely silent. He knows that whatever he says in this situation will make things worse. At this point, he completely backed against the alley wall, with all three of the men closing off any escape routes. His body tenses, trying to hold back any fear piss that’s on it’s way.

“We’re gonna need more than this.” The other man says.

“I don’t want any trouble.” Kihyun squeaks out. The long haired man suddenly grabs Kihyun by his collar and shoves him against the wall. 

“Well, you fuckin’ got it.” The man pulls out a knife with his other hand and shoves it in direction of Kihyun face.

“Empty your pockets.” One of the other man commands.

Kihyun’s brain is going a mile an hour and not saying anything at all at the same time. His hands are shaking so bad they feel numb. He barely has enough strength to guide his hands down to his pockets. He fumbles around with the contents in his pockets, quickly trying to pull out his wallet.

The bald man grabs it from him ending his fumbling and eyes its contents. Kihyun considers himself lucky at least that he has some cash on him. The way these guys look, there’s no telling what they’d do if it was just cards in there.

The bodybuilder guy reaches into his pockets and pulls out Kihyun’s phone, as well as his house keys.

“That’s IT?” The long haired man yells. “Nah, that’s not good enough.” Are they serious? They’ve taken all his money, Information, his phone, his house keys, and _ even his candy,  _ and that’s still not good enough?

“T-That’s all I have…” Kihyun mutters, trying anything to keep him from getting more agitated; and failing.

“Huh? What? That’s all?” He gets closer into Kihyun’s face, forcing him to smell his garbage truck breath as he breathes his words down his mouth. He holds back his wince.

“You know what? I don’t like this guy.” A bad thing to hear from a guy pointing a knife in your face. “If we can’t get a good haul outta this guy, might as well fuck him up, right?” It was at this sentence the thought processed through Kihyun’s mind: He isn’t just being robbed by some assholes. He’s being assaulted by some freak as his lackeys. He had about two seconds to process this, before it was too late.

The long haired man grows a disgustingly evil smile on his face. “I wanna start with that pretty boy face of his, makes me sick.” He hisses. In the far reaches of his mind Kihyun thanks him for the compliment.

Kihyun begins to struggle, the other to men quick to grab at Kihyun’s arms, restraining him against the wall holding him still. He’s stuck completely frozen. This was really happening to him, and there was nothing his cowardly body could do to help him. All he can think is that he wishes he heeded Changkyun’s warning. He hopes at the very least he made it home safely unlike him.

The man slowly pushes the knife close to his face, Kihyun’s sweat about to drench the blade. He tries to break free as much as he can, but the force of all three of them prevent him from making any headway. “S- Stop!” He cries out to no avail.

He presses the blade against Kihyun’s cheek, playing with his food. He glides it harshly down on his face, Kihyun closing his eyes tightly wincing in pain. The pain in only a small fraction of his body shoots down to his stomach and throughout his whole body. All the energy he used to struggle against them dissipates, his body feeling weak under the weight of the blade. Warm red blood trails down his cold skin, tickling him creating a unusual sensation along with the pain. The sensation wakes him again to the fact this is all real and actually happening, and not a bad dream Kihyun is having after passing out at Jooheon’s party.

Tears well in his pinched eyes. Internally, Kihyun prays for a miracle.

The man howls a disgusting laugh in Kihyun’s face. Trying to maintain what pride he can, he tries to stop himself from crying anymore, and breaths through the pain to keep himself calm. It doesn’t work well, but it’s all he can do now.

“Aww… Didn’t wike that did you?” The man taunts him in a baby voice. Kihyun forces his eyes closed, looking away from the man, still trying to hold back his reaction to the pain.

“Let’s see how you like it when I really fuck up your face.” He opens his eyes and sees the man turn his knife around holding it in a fist with the blade pointed down, growing an even eviler mug.

“Please, Stop!” Kihyun shouts out as loudly as he can. “Help!” He cries, hoping for someone, anyone, to hear him.

The man raises his hand, the blade point directly at Kihyun’s ‘pretty boy’ face. He struggles even harder now, but isn't budging an inch. All he can do is cowers away and closes his eyes. The motion of the the man moving his hand down towards him barrels towards Kihyun. He prepares for the worst.

The motion freezes, and Kihyun can hear nothing behind his closed eyes. Everything around him stops. A clash hasn’t happened, he’s (almost) sure of it, though he’s too afraid to open his eyes to find out the truth.

“What the-” The long haired man’s voice shouts. All of the assailants grips on his are released, Kihyun falling to the ground. He opens his eyes, and sees his main assailant on his ass on the ground, the other two standing around him, facing the end of the alley.

Kihyun turns the direction they’re facing. A statuesque man standing under poor lighting, with his fists held in front of him. Kihyun’s miracle stands directly in front of him.

“What the fuck, dude! Get him, you idiots!” He calls upon his lackeys and sends them to attack him. The two pull out knives of their own, and rush the man.

Instantly, the man dodges the two grabbing the brandished arm of the bodybuilder, lifting him up and thrusting him up into the bald man. The two fly into the wall together like sheets of paper, landing on top of each other. 

“You fuck-!” The long haired man snapped up off the ground, rushing him as well. He shouts for added effect, not throwing off the statue by any caliber. He stood there completely focused, ready to receive the attack. 

He grabs his arm, quickly knocking the knife out of his hand, and throws a swift uppercut to his chin. He throws the man into the others who we’re still in the wall, just about to get up after being winded. The long hair man slams into them with a  _ BAAM!  _ so loud, Kihyun flinches watching it. 

All three of them, who a few seconds ago were holding Kihyun against a wall about to give him a permanent makeover, are now wholly knocked out against the opposite wall.

Kihyun tries to focus on what he’s seeing, looking with his mouth agape, utterly lost and unable to formulate any thoughts. He stares back at his savior.

The stray light from the other alley glosses dimly against his face, Kihyun being able to get a clearer look at him. From the looks of it, statue is a good nickname for him, if the kind of statue you’re talking about is the one that belongs in a museum. He tries not to be totally enamored with this guy, but he was an absolute piece of art. A harsh sculpted rock that saved him from three creeps within seconds without breaking a single visible sweat. He doesn’t look too muscular, though it’s hard to tell with the lighting, but his stance and presence draws him in. His stature is broad and powerful. 

The statue turns towards him. He has a stark, intimidating look that makes you feel as if you we’re about to get your ass handed all the way to the moon and back, which was exemplified by the three men on the other side of the alley. Kihyun looks back, unable to create any words..

“A-are you okay?” His demeanor changes instantly. He lets go of his stand, his body loosening. He now looks like some average guy you’d meet on the street. He stumbles on his words a bit, and Kihyun actually wonders if this guy is for real.

“Y-yeah. I’m… fine.” He squeezes out. He’s still in shock, and can barely move his body, let alone his mouth.

The statue extends his hand out. Kihyun hesitantly grabs his hand, and shakily tries to stand on his feet. The man wraps his other hand around Kihyun’s waist hoisting him up. He’s much taller and larger than Kihyun, so he has to bend down in order to keep him on his feet. He curls up inside having such a larger man holding him up.

Slowly Kihyun pushes his hold on him away, and the statue releases his grip on him allowing him to stand up on his own. His legs shake as he stands, but he’s able to stop himself from falling once he lets go.

“Uh.” The statue mumbles. He stares at Kihyun’s face and the incision on it for a few moments, like he was contemplating something. Kihyun stares back at him, waiting for what he plans to say.

“Well, see ya.” He turns around and sprints down the alley.

“W-wait!” Kihyun shouts out instantly.

The statue stops and turns around.

“What’s your name?” Kihyun asks, unable to think of anything else.

“Oh... Hyunwoo.” He replies. A casual name for someone who just knock out three guys with knives all by himself with no weaponry to fight back with. He was expecting a more noble or powerful name. Though seeing as he was the one being saved by him, he doesn’t really have a right to judge. He was amazing, and Kihyun just stood there at let that happen to himself, unable to do anything.

“You saved my life. Please let me repay you.”

Hyunwoo stares back at him looking almost like a lost duckling. 

“No, that’s fine. I’m okay.” He responds quickly, still trying to make his get away. He turns around, trying to run away again before allowing Kihyun to speak. 

“Please! I owe you my life!” He calls out, stopping Hyunwoo again.

He pauses, thinking for a second before saying anything. “That’s okay. Your safety is the best reward.” He flashes a big clunky smile, and throws Kihyun a thumbs up. He then turns around for the third time, and sprints without stop down the alley, giving Kihyun no chance to reply. Not that he would know exactly how to reply to... whatever that was.

“What the hell…” Kihyun mutters in disbelief.

He eyes the men, still knocked completely unconscious - hopefully not dead - against the wall. Any normal human could only get away with maybe subduing one of them, Maybe two if they were lucky or… worked out… a lot. But this was baffling. Hyunwoo, as he’s called, had incapacitated all three of them with little effort. And decided to run away like a superhero who was about to have their identity revealed.

Kihyun stood there astonished, unable to make any sense of what had just happened. The only thing Kihyun was sure of was that his safety wasn’t a good enough pay back for what he had done. Kihyun had to see Hyunwoo the statue again.

 

✧

 

Hyunwoo’s stomach growls loudly enough it's heard even with all of the bustle of pedestrians throughout the street. From the second his hunger makes itself apparent, he prepares himself for another scolding.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” His friend Hoseok inquires, worry heavy in his voice. 

Hyunwoo thinks. It couldn’t have been longer than a couple months, maybe a few more, but no longer than that. It’s not like people willing to let you feed off them are that easy to find. Even as a vampire himself, Hoseok should understand that.

“Maybe a couple of months.” He reports. Hoseok’s over-dramatic ass stopping in its tracks.

“That’s nothing.” he explains. “Hyunwoo. You need to  _ eat _ .”

“Thank you for the advice.” Hyunwoo says with all the sincerity he can manage.

“For someone your size, you need to be drinking at  _ least _ once a month, if not more.”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t have a line of hundreds of people waiting to have their blood sucked.” Hyunwoo whines.

“Okay, first of all, it’s five people,” He unfortunately starts. “And they’re all people I have very good relationships with, so be nice to them.” He orders.

“Good relationships where you repay them by letting them destroy your guts.”

“No!” He refutes. “...Okay, maybe! A little… But I would never lie to any of them, I’m not some kind of player, Hyunwoo.” He insists. It’s not like Hyunwoo has any right to judge. Especially being a dry spell in more than just terms of drinking humans blood for survival. But teasing Hoseok is just too much fun.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Hoseok elbows him. “If you weren’t a vampire you know I’d have you as one of my donors.” He wraps himself around Hyunwoo’s waist only to have Hyunwoo quickly push him off.

“I’ve never been so thankful for being a vampire.” Hoseok punches him.

“You know, it’d be super easy for someone like you to get plenty of donors. Or even  _ one _ if you talked literally anyone besides Hyungwon. I swear, you two need to get out more before the both of you die.” He nags. Hyunwoo takes offense at that. Isn’t it in vampires nature to be reclusive and only hang out with other vampires?

Though he has to admit he has a point. Hyungwon does have a donor, Chang-something, but even he doesn’t hang out with him that much, even if he whines about wanting to. Finding people to donate blood is such a nuisance to the both of them, so much so they go on hungry just to avoid finding people to help. Still with how long it’s been since he’s fed, It’s quickly seeming like he has to find someone to donate. Hoseok will never let him live it down if he dies from being lazy and awkward.

“I do talk to people besides Hyungwon.” Hyunwoo responds, trying to think of any human he’s spoken to in the last 2 months. “I met someone just the other night!”

“Really? Who?” 

“Uh…” He realizes he never got that poor guy’s name. “He didn’t give me his name. He was being robbed so I saved him.” Hyunwoo says like it was nothing special.

“And then?” Hoseok asks.

“And then what?”

“What happened after that?” he presses.

“I left.”

“You left. Without saying anything?”

“Yep.”

Hoseok groans. “Why didn’t you try to get  _ his _ blood?” He says a little louder than he should walking out in the open. 

“The guy just got robbed, why would I ask him that?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Why not?! I’m sure he’d be willing to! You just saved his ass!” He belts out. Hyunwoo looks at him with remorse. He isn’t sure if he should tell him he actually offered to repay him. He does instinctively.

“He did offer to repay me but I didn’t want to put him through that.”

“Oh my god… You… are such a dumbass.”

“Hey, I’m trying my best.” He argues. “I’m sorry I’m not a ruthless bloodsucker.”

“Sometimes, I wish you were. Then I wouldn’t have to worry about how much you’re eating all the time.” Hoseok stops in front of a coffee shop on the street, grabbing the door and holding it open for him.

“Why are we stopping here?” He asks, reluctant to walk in.

“Not everything is about  _ you _ , Hyunwoo. I’m meeting one of my donors here. It’s one of his favorite places.” He answer. He pushes him in without allowing him a response.

The scent of coffee and baked goods rush into Hyunwoo’s nose the second Hoseok shoves him in. Coffee shops are always too strong on their smells, maybe for ambiance or to make you want to buy more, but Hyunwoo feels as if he’s about to gag.

“Why did you bring me in here? You know I hate human food.” Hyunwoo whines.

“You’re such a grump today, you really need to get your teeth wet. Calm down.” Hoseok walks up to the counter and orders some fruity drink with an overly complicated name Hyunwoo can’t be bothered to remember. It’s most likely for his donor. He orders another drink, which he figures is for himself, because he orders some chocolaty coffee drink with whipped cream, which sounds like something he’d like. He drags him to a booth and sits him down while he waits for his drink to be delivered.

“Did you just take me here so you can meet up with one of your 800 donors then ditch me?” Hyunwoo whines.

“Again, it’s  _ five _ donors, and it’s not just any donor. It’s  _ Minhyuk _ …”

“Big dick Minhyuk?”

“Shut up!” Hoseok shushes Hyunwoo loudly drawing more attention the Hyunwoo casually saying “big dick Minhyuk” would have. He talks openly about sucking people’s blood in public but mentioning a dick is apparently taboo. 

“Yes, it is that Minhyuk. I wanted you to meet him.”

“I’m not joining in a threesome.”

“That’s not why!” he shouts, his face turning red. “I’m thinking of making him… a permanent donor. My  _ only _ donor.”

“Why can’t you just say you wanna date him?” he asks. Hoseok snarls his fangs at him grumbling.

“Hyunwoo, your simple mind stresses me out.” Hyunwoo tries not to take offense at that.

Before he can argue with him any further, Hoseok smiles at the door seeing his donor waltz in. He turns around and sees a bubbly looking blonde haired man walking through the door smiling back at Hoseok. He’s shown him pictures, but his attractiveness glows even stronger in person. He’s almost jealous.

Hoseok jumps up to greet Minhyuk hugging him tightly. Hyunwoo feels weird just sitting there, so he stands and bows, Minhyuk doing the same back to him.

“Minhyuk, this is my friend Hyunwoo I was telling you about.” He honestly wasn’t expecting an introduction.

“Nice to meet you!” He says loudly, yet politely. The three sit down in the booth, Minhyuk next to Hoseok, Hyunwoo feeling slightly alone. “Hoseokie talks about you a lot.” He says.

He wonders exactly what’s so interesting about him that Hoseok feels the need to bring up to his donor. He eyes Hoseok suspiciously. “What does he say?” 

Minhyuk thinks for a moment, maybe considering if he should relay exactly what Hoseok had mentioned about him.

“He says you’re cool and strong. And kind of a dork.” He glares at Hoseok, but can’t really say his description is that wrong.

“That’s fair.” he says.

“I also told him that you’re stubborn and gonna die if you don’t branch out and find someone to feed you.” Hoseok interjects.

“That’s right. Minhyuk, do you want to give me your blood?” he asks. Hoseok flares his fangs at Hyunwoo again growling.

“Sorry, I’d love to help you out but I don't know if I could handle feeding two vampires. Especially with how much blood Hoseok needs.” He replies. 

Hyunwoo was just messing with him, but he ponders what lies Hoseok had told this poor guy. It’s been over two months since he himself has had any blood, and even with Hoseok working out constantly and always being busy, he couldn’t need that much from one person. Especially with  _ four other donors _ .

“Well, I know the pain is just eating away at you, but don’t worry, I’ll find someone myself.” He patronizes the two.

“It’s not that he has a hard time finding donors. It’s because he’s lazy and shy, and that’s going to get him killed.” Again, Hyunwoo can’t say anything to that, because it’s mostly true. “He’s faced with someone who can help him out and he just says no because he doesn’t want to bother anyone. He’s been this way for as long as I’ve known him.”

Minhyuk smiles at him. “It’s cute. You seem like the kind of guy who doesn’t want to hurt anyone.” He explains.

True again. He really doesn’t want to hurt or even bother anyone. Plus it’s not that easy of a conversation to have considering most people think vampires are a thing of fairy tales or horror novels. But even if someone offers it to him, he still has a hard time accepting blood.

The barista, a different one that the one at the counter, sneaks up on them in the middle of their conversation, dropping off their drinks. “Here you go.” He smiles. 

Hoseok grabs his drink, and hands the other to Minhyuk. “Thank you.” They both say, Minhyuk quickly sipping on his after snatching it from Hoseok.

Before the barista leaves them back to their conversation, he turns towards Hyunwoo and stops. Hyunwoo stares back at him, waiting for him to say something. The barista looks slightly familiar, but it isn’t until Hyunwoo notices the bandages adorning his upper left cheek that he realizes just who he’s looking at.

“ _ You!” _ The barista yells so loudly it startles everyone within the cafe, including the three of them. “You’re the one who saved me!”

Hoseok’s mouth drops open, Minhyuk looking confused. Hyunwoo stares blankly back at man he saved the other night. This barista wasn’t here when they came in, he must have been in the back or something, or he would have recognized him sooner.

“Uhh…” Is all Hyunwoo can form out of his useless brain.

“Right? You’re Hyunwoo, right?” he asks. Fuck.

“Uh, yes that's me.” He says sheepishly. Rather than being happy at the confirmation being his rescuer, he just frowns.

“Why did you run away? I wasn’t finished thanking you.” he explains. 

Hoseok snorts loudly. “You  _ ran _ ?” Hyunwoo glares at him. 

“Yes! He ran away!” he repeats for everyone to hear. “But, I’m glad I found you.”

“Look, it’s okay, really, I-”

“You saved my life.” He interrupts him. He leans in closely to Hyunwoo, forcing him to lean back. “You have to let me repay you. Anything.”

Hyunwoo sweats, trying to come up with any response he can. “No, I’m f-”

“He’d love that!” Hoseok shouts out. He’s interrupted yet again.  “He’d love that, absolutely.”

“Hoseok, I’m  _ fine. _ ” Hyunwoo says, already knowing what he has in mind.

“Hyunwoo, he is insisting. Even if you’re fine, shouldn’t you respect his wishes? He wants to repay you, so you should let him.” He says, trying to hide his scolding voice and failing.

“Seriously, anything. I really owe you big time. I was scared out of my life, and you just kicked those guys asses like it was nothing. I’m indebted.” he says. “I still can’t believe it even now.”

“Isn’t he just amazing?” Hoseok cheekily adds in. As much as he enjoys the praises he can’t say he likes where this is going. 

“Look, I-”

“You look like the kind of guy who eats a lot. I’m not good at much, and I don't think I can really save your life in return, but I know how to cook. I’m really good at it. Let me make something for you. Please.”

“He’d  _ love _ that. Seriously, he is such a foodie. That definitely works.” Hoseok answers for him.

“Didn’t you tell me he hates huma- OW!” Hyunwoo feels the table shake as Hoseok swiftly stabs Minhyuk’s foot with his own. He smiles back at the barista like nothings happened. The two stare back confused while Minhyuk grips his leg in pain.

“Just a free drink is fine.” Hyunwoo feigns a smile.

The barista gives him a scowl that sends daggers straight through his eyes. “A free drink? Are you kidding me? You  _ saved my life. _ ” he leans in closely to Hyunwoo, looking him dead serious in the face. “Do you really think a free drink is worth what you did for me?” He asks.

His face is so close to Hyunwoo he feels a wash of red wave over him. He stares back him, dumbfounded lost on what to say.  “Y-yes…?”

“No!” He yells. “Cooking is the  _ least _ I can do. I probably owe you a thousand meals, actually. But I work at coffee shop. This is the best I can do, for now.” He blurts out in a rush. Hyunwoo looks back at him, though all he can muster out is an weak “Uhh…” back at him.

“What are you gonna cook?” Minhyuk jumps in to help, or the opposite of help.

“It doesn’t matter. Whatever he likes. I can cook  _ anything.”  _ He emphasizes, stressing out Hyunwoo even more.

“Good, then surprise him. He’ll  _ eat  _ anything, I’m sure.” Hoseok adds. Hyunwoo glares back at Hoseok, then to the barista giving a worried look. There no way he can let this guy to spend all his money on food for him when he’s just going to tell him he can’t eat it. The barista smiles back at him, a smile so genuine and full of sincerity he wants to kick Hoseok’s ass for putting this poor guy through all of this.

“I work until close so I can’t do it tonight, but tomorrow I’m free.” he says.

“That’s perfect, he doesn’t have anything planned.” Apparently this conversation is going to continue forward without him. Not that he was ever in it in the first place.

“How do you know I don’t have plans?” Hyunwoo questions, about ready to strangle him. Hoseok stares back at him with an assuming look. He wonders why he thought asking that question was a good idea.

“Let me give you his number.” Hoseok pulls out his phone, the barista following him. He calls off his number for him, while Hyunwoo watches. He glances at Minhyuk looking for some kind of help though he’s too busy massaging his foot to be of any use.

“Thank you. I’ll text you. My name is Kihyun, by the way.” He smiles again. He feels compelled to smile back despite this whole arrangement happening without his consent. It feels rude to ignore him, so he returns it. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kihyun says.

Hyunwoo gives into his fate. “See you.” Kihyun walks back up front and continues his work.

As soon as he’s out of hearing range, Hoseok looks back at him with an annoying smug face. “You’re welcome.”

“Thanks.” He replies sarcastically.

“This is a good thing, Hyunwoo.” Minhyuk starts. “He wants to repay you! You can definitely get blood from him. Did you really have to kick my foot?” He interjects himself to complain.

“Sorry, babe.” Hoseok says, rubbing his shoulder. “I’ll kiss it better later.” Hyunwoo gags.

He ignores the two, looking back at Kihyun on his job. He’s a attractive man, sweet looking, though a bit weird. He looks like he could be compliant, but also stubborn. Either way, It seems as if he’d be a challenge to convince.

“How am I even supposed to do this?” Hyunwoo decides it’s useless to fight anymore.

“You’ve been doing this for years. Stop being a baby.” Hoseok answers, being helpful as usual.

The problem wasn’t how long he’d been taking people for blood, but that Hyunwoo rarely  _ asks _ for peoples blood. The easiest way to get his fill was to go to clubs, find someone in the bathroom who was totally wasted, and take from them. Most of them didn't remember, and probably thought it was the result of a weird hook up with someone with huge canines and a biting kink. It wasn’t clean, but it got the job done, and was much easier than explaining to someone that their fiction is real.

It never causes any problems, unlike the potential dangers asking someone for blood directly could result in. He wouldn’t mind having the small barista become one of his donors, even if just for one time. But he would have to get past that unusual beginning phase he has so much trouble with first.

As if on cue, Hyunwoo’s phone vibrates.

 

**NEW MESSAGE**

                Hi, it’s Kihyun :)

 

He stares at it for a moment, already stressed. He saves the number in his phone under his name. Hyunwoo stares at his phone, unsure of what to say. He looks up again and notices Kihyun behind the counter on his phone, other workers circling around him. He begins to type.

****

**Hyunwoo**

                shouldnt u be working?

 

He asks this semi-seriously.

Kihyun reads the message as it comes in, looking up at their table with a shocked face. He laughs, grinning at Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo peers back at him, eventually peaking out a smile too. Kihyun puts his phone away, returning to his work.

 

✧

 

Kihyun texts him his address and tells him exactly when he was going to be off work so he could come over, and even with incessant “motivation” and guidance from Hoseok and Minhyuk after yesterday's events, he still feels out of place. 

He arrives at a small apartment a day after their interaction at the coffee shop as instructed. Hyunwoo isn’t always prompt, but to someone who insists he come over to shove food down his throat, he’s too scared to arrive late. It’s a few minutes past when he was told to come, and Hyunwoo is just standing outside, staring at the carvings on the door.

Hoseok’s “Stop being a baby” he kept saying rings in his head a few times before he can work up the courage to knock.

Hyunwoo prepares for the worst, and knocks three times on Kihyun’s door.

Clanking and other tableware moving is heard on the other side, and a muffled “Coming!” from a supposed Kihyun. He waits for a moment, before the door rushes open. He quickly tries to hide the annoyance in his nose when the smell of food hits him.

Kihyun comes out wearing a yellow apron with a cute pink flower at the top, with a shark pin stuck next to it. Somehow, the small man looks even tinier dressed like this.

“Hi! Sorry, Come in.” Kihyun moves to the side, allowing Hyunwoo in. The smell is even stronger inside, Hyunwoo has to use what little acting skills he possess to stop himself from grimacing. He promises himself if he lives to be over 200, he’ll get acting lessons.

It's a small apartment, with a kitchen struck by a tornado of kitchenware and stray food. It’s not that messy, but he can tell he’s been cooking since this morning. Hyunwoo’s guilt strikes him like a wooden stake. 

“You know, you really didn’t have to do this for me…” Hyunwoo says.

Kihyun goes to work on what food was left on the counter. “I know. I feel like I need to, though. When someone does something for me, I can’t really focus on anything else until I’ve repaid them. Sorry if this is a little bit of a burden to you…”

“No! No, it’s fine. After all, who doesn’t love food?” he says as awkwardly as he possibly can. The oblivious Kihyun smiles at him.

“Good. Cause I made plenty. I’m making chicken bulgogi and well… fried chicken too. I had a lot of chicken and I wasn’t sure which you’d like more. But don’t feel bad if you can’t eat it all! My friends love free food. Plus you can take some home if you want.” Hyunwoo hopes it will come to that. There’s also various side dishes Kihyun doesn’t bother to mention, but he’s sure he’ll have to force some of those down as well.

Kihyun does his finishing touches on his cooking, setting up his dishes on the counter. Unfortunately, he ends up creating a plate for Hyunwoo because, in his words; “he’s the guest so he shouldn’t have to create his own plate.”

He sets the food down in front of Hyunwoo, and goes to grab his own. “You don’t have to wait for me, I’m only eating cause I’d feel weird just watching you eat. Dig in.” he insists. 

Hyunwoo stares at the plate, stomach weary. “Thank you.” he mutters, before grabbing his chopsticks. He reaches for the first piece of food he sees - it all looks gross to him, so it doesn't matter what’s first - and inserts it into his mouth. 

It’s not as bad as he remembers food being, but it’s still hard for him to stomach. The texture doesn’t work well with his mouth, But the smell is the biggest deterrent. He struggles trying to act like a normal human eating normal human food. Kihyun is preoccupied creating his own plate, and for a moment he has to shift to the side to cringe out of his view.

“What do you think?” Kihyun asks quickly, startling him.

“It’s fantastic. Really great.” he squeaks out.

Kihyun smiles. “Good.” he says. He must be as big of dumbass as he is to have believed that. “I’m sorry I can’t do more for you, Cooking is really all I’m good at. I’m glad you like it.” He says.

“I’m sure that's not true.” he uses his words to avoid eating as much as he can. “I’m sure you have other talents… hobbies?”

“Well… I guess I do sing... occasionally. But I don’t really do it anymore.” he mutters shyly.

“Let’s hear you sing!” Hyunwoo shouts. “I’m sure you’re voice is great, that would be great repay.”

“Oh no… I gave it up a while ago. I mostly just compose, write lyrics and things like that.” He’s shy, but smiling. If Hyunwoo actually had good convincing abilities, he might actually be able to get him to sing instead of trying to feed him. Though, if he had those abilities he’d probably just use them to get Kihyun to give him blood like Hoseok had suggested.

“Well, one day I’d love to hear it.” Hyunwoo grins at him, weirdly, unable to find any lies in his statement. 

Kihyun throws his head in his hands. “I don’t know. Maybe next time.” The idea of a “next time” is both concerning and warming to Hyunwoo. He hopes next time he won’t have to worry about all the food. 

“Now, hurry up! I didn’t slave away in the kitchen for you to eat cold food!” He shouts. He complies and begins eating again instantly, Kihyun joining in.

The two focus on their food, Kihyun eating heartily, Hyunwoo almost giving up and trying to swallow the food as quickly as he can. 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, l didn’t get a chance too since I started cooking.” He gets up from his seat. “Feel free to grab more if you want.” Hyunwoo nods in understanding, Kihyun walking from the kitchen down the hall and enters the bathroom.

Hyunwoo waits for Kihyun to close the door behind him, and swiftly spits out the food that was in his mouth. He takes as much as he can off his plate without seeming suspicious and throws it in the trash. He curses Hoseok for talking (note: forcing) him to come here. Not that he minded eating with this guy, Kihyun. It felt domestic, reminding him of home. Or, a normal human household.

He hears the toilet flushing and the sink rushing. He resumes his position like nothing happened.

Kihyun walks out as Hyunwoo stumbles. “So, where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Oh, uh…”  _ Shit _ . Hyunwoo tries to pull something, anything he can out of his ass. “Uh, I’ve been taking Kendo classes since I was younger.” He bullshits.

“Oh! That’s cool… Isn’t Kendo with like swords, though?”  _ Shit! _ Hyunwoo panics.

“Yeah but they… Teach you all kinds of stuff. And when you’ve been with them for so long…” He tapers off mumbling, hoping Kihyun will buy it.

Kihyun pauses, thinking for a second. “Wow.” he says bluntly. “That’s amazing, you must have been doing it for a long time.” God bless idiots.

“Heh, yeah… It was mostly just in the strength, though. I work out a lot.”

“Ooh, okay, no need to show off.” He frowns.

“Ah, No, I-”

Kihyun laughs. “I’m messing with you.” He pats Hyunwoo on his arm, smiling. “But seriously, thank you again for your... strength.”

Hyunwoo smiles back, sighing in relief. “Sure.”

“Augh, god I’m sorry it’s still so messy in here, let me clean up. You just keep eating.” He reluctantly agrees. Fortunately he’s getting used to the taste, a little bit, so it isn’t as bad as when he first started. He wishes he had some sense of what good human food is so he can tell if his food is actually as good as he claims.

Kihyun jumps around the kitchen, gathering pots and picking up trash while Hyunwoo chews his food slowly. He feels wrong just eating while he does work, so he gets up and joins in.

“Hey! Sit back down, you’re a guest!” Kihyun yells.

“No, that’s okay. I feel guilty not helping.” And it helps him avoid eating anymore.

Kihyun slumps, but eventually gives in. “Okay, fine.” He grumbles as if allowing him to help clean is the worst thing to happen to him this week. You know, besides the assault and robbery.

The two finish up organizing the kitchen fairly quickly, Kihyun having to advise Hyunwoo exactly where each object goes (occasionally having to explain what each utensil  _ does _ to a vampire who’s never cooked in his life). Eventually, he sticks Hyunwoo on washing the dishes even after he insisted he shouldn’t have to clean. “I don’t wanna have to explain to you were everything goes!” he yells.

Kihyun handles organizing the counter while he focuses on the dishes.

After a few minutes of everything going smoothly, the sound of Kihyun walking around behind him stops.

“If you didn’t like my food, you could have just said so.” a serious voice comes from behind him.

Hyunwoo whips around, seeing Kihyun holding the trash bin open, looking inside with a completely dejected look.

His heart drops. “No- No, that’s not it-”

“You don’t need to lie to me. I’m sorry for making you eat something you hated.” He says like an apology, but anger is all Hyunwoo can feel in his words.

“Kihyun, you don’t understand I can’t- I couldn’t…”

“Couldn’t  _ what _ ? Because you can tell me if you don’t like my food. I was doing it for you, how shitty would I have to be to make you eat food you don’t like.” He says harshly. 

“No, I can’t- I mean I, don’t like food.”

“You don't  _ like food _ ?” He inquires, looking even more pissed off now. Hyunwoo needs to get his words together.

“No, I don’t eat… any… food.” he mumbles.

“You don't eat any food. Then what  _ do _ you eat, Hyunwoo?” he asks. Hyunwoo stares at him, unsure of what to say.

“Blood.” He blurts out, looking seriously at Kihyun.

“Blood.” he says back.

“I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a vampire.” He repeats.

“Yes.” 

Kihyun peers at him, keeping a disappointed and confused look.

“Get out of my house.” 

“No, no, no, no, no-! I’m serious.” Kihyun looks at him, giving him a second to explain. “I only drink blood. I can eat human food, but it doesn’t do anything for me.”

“That’s a great joke, Hyunwoo. Very funny. Thanks for trying to protect my feelings, but I get it.” he says unamused.

“It’s not a joke!” he insists.

“Oh really? Then why don’t you prove it.” Kihyun says back. Hyunwoo thinks of any way he can to prove actually being a vampire. There’s many “facts” about vampires that just aren’t true, so there isn't really much he can provide as proof. Besides lunging at him and sucking him dry.

He shimmies close to Kihyun, lifting up his lips to reveal his teeth. Hesitantly, Kihyun leans in to get a closer look, though he doesn’t look impressed.

“All I eat is blood. On the night you got attacked, I smelled the blood from when you got cut. I came running because it smelled so good, and saw what was happening.” Hyunwoo tries explains. “A normal human wouldn’t have been able to defeat all three of those guys.”

Kihyun’s stands there, still staring confused at his teeth, then meets his eyes again in confusion. 

“If you came to me because you smelled my blood, why didn’t you take it that night?” he asks.

“I… have a hard time asking people. I didn’t want to just take it from you, especially after what happened to you.” If he was being honest, what he said was true, but left out more important detains. However, there’s no way he could tell him it was because he looked too cute that he got shy.

“Is that why you were acting so weird and ran away?” Hyunwoo pouts. 

“Yeah…” He lies. 

Kihyun giggles. Of course he was saved by the most awkward vampire in existence. “I was offering to repay you!” He shouts.

“I know, and I’m dumb… I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo sulks. A still silence falls as he waits for Kihyun’s response.

“Well,” he starts. “I’m still indebted to you. If you really  _ are  _ a vampire, why don’t I give you some of mine?” Hyunwoo's head shoots up, looking surprised. Kihyun’s turned to the side, blushing at what he just said.

“Seriously?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Why not? I still owe you since the food was useless. I don’t mind.” he mutters.

He looks at Kihyun with disbelief. Was he really offering to give him his blood? 

“I- uhh… Sure?” Hyunwoo answers.

“Then do it.” Kihyun demands.

“Are- are you sure?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Yes! I owe you my life. Hurry up because I’m offering and I’m getting impatient.” he emphasizes. He looks frustrated and a little shy, like he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into. Hyunwoo’s never felt too guilty about taking blood from people in clubs, but to someone standing right in front of him insisting, it feels like he’s doing a bad thing, somehow.

“Uhm, okay.” Hyunwoo accepts, looking around trying to figure out what exactly he should do next. “Uh… Sit down.” He points to the couch, Kihyun obliging and moves to sit on the couch, Hyunwoo sitting beside him. It’s kind of a difficult position, with Kihyun sitting right next to him. He’s coming in at a weird angle, making this whole thing even more uncomfortable.

“Can you… sit on my lap?” Hyunwoo asks.

Kihyun looks at him with disbelief. “You can’t be serious.” 

“It’s the easiest way to… bite you. I can catch you if you fall.”

“Why would I fall?”

“Sometimes people pass out! I don’t know how you’ll react.”

Kihyun looks slightly concerned now. “Has anyone you’ve taken from passed out before?” 

Hyunwoo sighs. “Yes, and I let them fall. They had a huge bump on their head… I thought they died.” he says straightforward.

Kihyun chuckles. “Wow, I’m not a vampire but you seem really bad at this.” Hyunwoo frowns, but laughs at the truth in his statement. He is really bad at this.

Kihyun works up his courage and sits up shifting himself - albeit awkwardly - onto Hyunwoo’s lap. The two both keep their eyes as far away from each others as they can.

“Okay, uh, this will pinch a little.” he warns. Kihyun shifts uncomfortably waiting for him to proceed. “Are you sure about this?”

“Would you just do it?” Kihyun groans.

Hyunwoo complies. He curls himself around Kihyun wrapping one arm around his waist and the other gripping his upper arm to keep his steady. Pushing his shirt to the side to reveal the base of his neck, he sees smooth, clear skin of a light tan color. To warm him up, Hyunwoo finds the spot he wants to take from, and gently places his canines on his skin. Kihyun winces for a second, expecting a pinch, but settles as it doesn’t connect. 

Hyunwoo slowly grabs him tighter, and pierces his teeth into Kihyun’s skin.

“OW!” Kihyun shouts out. He quickly pushes Hyunwoo away from him, gripping his neck. “What the hell!”

Hyunwoo looks at him confused. “I told you it would hurt!” 

“You said it would pinch! That was worse than a pinch!” he lets go of his neck, and Hyunwoo can’t even see any blood coming out of his skin. 

“I barely even touched you!” He shouts back. “It only hurts when you first do it. if you let me get past that and it’ll be fine!” he tries to explain.

Kihyun grimaces. “How much blood are you going to take?” he asks.

“I only need a pint. That’ll last me plenty. And why didn’t you ask me that before you offered?” 

“I don’t know! I was caught up in the moment, okay?!” he shouts at Hyunwoo.

He groans. Does he want him to suck his blood or not?

“Why don’t I take from your arm? That might be easier for you.”

Kihyun looks at his arm, pausing for a moment. He takes a deep breath, reluctantly says, “Fine.” Why did Hyunwoo have to get stuck with the most stubborn donor in all of Korea?

He moves down, Kihyun showing his forearm. Hyunwoo touches it for a moment, feeling his veins trying to find the best spot to take from. He strokes it back and forth, making his best effort to not make eye contact with Kihyun during the procedure. He can tell he’s holding his breath in.

He finds the spot he’s looking for, tapping it twice. “I’m going to bite here, okay?”

Kihyun lets out the breath he was holding in. “Okay.”

Hyunwoo bends over, still gripping around Kihyun waist, now holding his hand with his. He places his teeth down on the spot he had mentioned for his second try. This time he glances up at Kihyun waiting again for confirmation.

Nervously, Kihyun nods and allows him to continue.

Gently but quickly, Hyunwoo punches his teeth into Kihyun’s skin again. Kihyun winces, but holds his mouth closed tight. Hyunwoo rests in his arm for a moment before beginning to make sure Kihyun doesn’t thrash again. It would be bad if he started sucking the blood out as he rips his arm away. It would turn into more of a bloodbath than either of them could handle.

However, Kihyun sits still after the first initial pain, and Hyunwoo decides its okay to start. He grips his bottom teeth around the other side of his arm to keep himself steady, and begins sucking his blood up through his teeth. 

Kihyun exhales heavily, becoming more relaxed. He feels his own blood motioning through his body, something he’s felt before getting blood drawn at various doctor visits, but this sensation was slightly different. Or extremely different. Having an attractive man cupped around your arm delicately sucking your life force out of you, is a lot more… pleasing than a nurse sticking a needle in you. But this hurts a lot more in his opinion.

The pain has mostly subsided by now, being replaced by a different feeling. As he continues sucking his blood, Kihyun steadily feels an airiness in his body. A purple, almost intoxicating feeling inside him. He leans back a bit, throwing his head back. With his free hand, he grabs the back of Hyunwoo’s head to keep from falling, slowly stroking his hair. His breathes slowly, and he feels calmer, maybe even a little bit dizzy. With what focus he has left he wonders if getting your blood being sucked supposed to feel like this... good?

A moan forms in his throat from the effect, Kihyun quickly biting it back. He can’t tell where Hyunwoo's looking but prays it isn’t at him. A part of this almost seemed sensual to him, his feelings in regards to it showing on his face.

The motion in his veins slows as Hyunwoo finishes up. He rests in Kihyun's arm for a moment, giving another slight pinch as he releases his teeth from him.

A tickling feeling arrives on his arm. Kihyun pulls his head back up quickly as he can without passing out, and sees Hyunwoo licking the wound clean like a dog.

“...Gross.” He huffs out. The sensation has died out, though he still feels weak.

“Sorry, I forgot to get a band-aid first.” He would have remembered if he hadn’t rushed him. “Do you have some?”

“In the bathroom. I’ll go get them.” Kihyun releases his weak grip on Hyunwoo, moving to stand up. He wobbles as he moves towards the bathroom.

“You good?”

“Yeah, I’m… fine It’s just been a while since I’ve had blood taken.” He stumbles, Hyunwoo watching him from the couch. “Wh-” Kihyun trips on his feet, beginning to barrel towards the ground. With his vampire reflexes, Hyunwoo jumps up instantly protecting him from meeting a horrible demise.

“Ah, shit. I’m sorry.” he says, almost unfazed by how he almost came crashing down on his own coffee table. 

“Why don’t you let me get them? You’re… not okay.” Hyunwoo lifts him up, holding him by the waist yet again.

“I’m fine! I just lost my balance...” He’s not fine, but Hyunwoo thinks it’s cute. He sets him down on the couch, laying him on his back, with surprisingly little struggle from Kihyun despite his insistence on being fine.

His wound has already started bleeding again. He’s sure he measured it out correctly, Kihyun is probably just overwhelmed, but if he loses anymore blood, it could be dangerous. He looks around, finding a stray wash cloth adored with a cartoon hamster on it.

“Here, hold this on your arm.” He hands Kihyun the towel.

“I’m not using that! I’ll get blood all over it!” he shouts. Hyunwoo frowns. He looks around again, and ends up having to run to the kitchen to grab a napkin for him to use. He tries handing this to him instead, Kihyun fortunately accepting. He leans his head back, pressing the napkin onto his forearm gently. “The band-aids are under the sink.” he says, closing his eyes. He knows he said he would get them, but the way he formed his words makes it seem like he’s his servant now.

Running to the bathroom, he looks under the sink as told. He has to shuffle through a bunch of random cleaning supplies and bottles before he finds a box. He also finds rubbing alcohol, which if he remembers correctly humans use to heal wounds? Or clean them? He isn’t sure, and considers taking it, but doesn’t want to seem like an idiot. He decides to leave it and just takes the bandages.

He runs back, finding Kihyun in the same position as before. He steals a glance at Hyunwoo as he kneels down next to him. “Here.” Hyunwoo takes the napkin away, beginning to open the band-aid. Kihyun bites back a chuckle watching him fumble with the packaging.

“Want me to get it?” he laughs.

Hyunwoo sneers. “If you can’t make a walk to the bathroom how can I expect you to handle this?”

“I told you I was fine. I’m not some kid. I can handle getting my blood taken.” Hyunwoo manages to separate the bandage from its packaging. He delicately places it on the spot where he bit, patting it a couple times to make sure it sticks. He grabs the napkin again, and cleans up the excess blood on his arm.

“Doing blood tests and having a vampire suck your blood are pretty different. There’s nothing stopping me from taking more than I should.” He tries to explain simply, but only makes it seem like he’s interested in taking all of Kihyun’s blood.

“Have you ever even had a blood test? Besides, a vampire who runs away because they’re too shy to ask for blood when they need it isn’t one I should be suspicious of.” He has a point. “And who forced himself to eat human food when he hates it so I wouldn’t be upset.” Okay, yeah, no wonder he was so willing to give his blood. He seems like much more of a dork when put like that. 

“Now take me to my bed, I’m tired.”  Bossy .

“I thought you were the one who owed me.” 

“Pay back for lying to me and spitting out my food.” Fair game. Hyunwoo accepts that, and digs his arms underneath Kihyun lifting him up. Kihyun wraps his arms around his shoulders as he carries him. The two make sure again to avoid eye contact again.

They make it into Kihyun’s room, much more quaint and organized than the kitchen, at least for right now. Hyunwoo isn’t the most delicate person, but he tries his best to lay Kihyun down on his bed without completely throwing him. He has no qualms when he finally lets go, so he think he’s done a good job.

“Are you sure my neck isn’t bleeding?” 

Hyunwoo glances at it again for good measure. “It’s fine. Relax, would you?”

“I got robbed, assaulted, found out vampires exist and got my blood sucked by said vampire in the span of 3 days. I’m a little antsy. And I had to cook at that damn food for nothing.”

“I’m sure your food was good. I just don’t have a taste for it. There’s hardly any human food I like…”

“Well, next time we do this, I’ll try something new and hopefully you’ll like that.” Kihyun says.

Hyunwoo looks at him with confusion. “Next time?”

“You can’t survive off just one pint of blood. And I still owe you.” He replies. Hyunwoo’s even more confused. He can’t seriously be willing to become his donor, can he? Just like that?

“No, that’s fine! You’ve already given me enough with-” Kihyun lifts his non-wounded arm and gives Hyunwoo a gentle flick on the nose.

“You might be more stubborn than I am. Accept the offer, dummy.” Hyunwoo stares back, astonished. “How often do you need blood?” Kihyun asks.

“Uh, once a month.” He accidentally answers instinctively.

“Perfect, It’s settled then.” Kihyun turns his head closing his eyes laying back. He gets the feeling he’s going to ignore any oppositions Hyunwoo has. Is this trend of people making decisions for him just going to be a thing now?

“…Okay.” He finally accepts. “Are you s-”

“Quiet. Sleepy.” Kihyun folds over on the bed, laying down keeping his eyes shut. He watches as the face of his new donor settle, probably the most benign looking he’s seen him since he showed up here.

Hyunwoo keeps his eyes locked on him, unsure of what to do. 

“Uh. Should I go?” he says. Kihyun returns nothing. There's no way he could have gone to sleep that quickly. He hovers his hand over him, about to tap him to ask him again, but a part of him feels that maybe it’d be better if he not do that.

He looks calm, with his shaking stopped. A wash of content falls over him seeing Kihyun, the guy he’s known for 3 days, laying so peacefully. Even in the past, people who’ve been willing to give him blood have never been so quick to offer. It always became a hassle trying to convince them or work with them. Kihyun was so willing, making every past interaction, even stealing blood from drunks seem like a convoluted mission. Despite getting yelled at by him.

He’s right, with all the happenings to him recently, It’s good he’s finally getting some rest. He stands up, making his way towards the door.

“Hyunwoo.” a mumble comes from behind him, turning him around.

“Thank you for saving me. I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there. Thank you.” he mutters, hiding his face within his pillows. “Thank you for smelling my blood.”

Hyunwoo chuckles. “No problem. See you next month.” He answers.

“See you.” Kihyun says, eyes still shut. Hyunwoo steps out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

He isn’t sure what just happened; any of it. The whole dinner date and the blood sucking, all feels like a blur. All he knows is that he just got - hopefully - a long term donor. And that he was more excited about seeing Kihyun next month than he thinks he should be.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah ahhh so!! thank you for reading. i already had an idea like this, but i offered to become a pinch hitter for this and, it was so similar to what i already had in mind (albeit for a different ship, but showki hmm. Yes) so i was like!!! perfect.... i hope i did you're prompt justice thank you or this opportunity!!


End file.
